underzkfandomcom-20200214-history
Floras
Floras Element Cherries Element cherries are small cherries that come in a large variation of colors, each color representing an element, if you eat a element cherrie you get that power for a short time period. They are found in groups of the same color on a dark green bush. They are most commonly found in the Toxic Jungle. It's a common thing monsters buy from stores if they don't have magic themselves. Red=Fire Magic Red-orange=Harming Magic Orange=Lava Magic Orange-yellow=Time Magic Yellow=Light Magic Yelllow-green=Healing Pulse magic Green=Healing Magic Green-blue=Acid Magic Blue=Air Magic Blue-violet=Creature Magic Violet=Shadow Magic Red-violet=Poison Magic Scotch Collard Scotch Collard the largest tree on the island where the Luxyraz used to live before they went extinct. The tree has dark brown bark and fall colored leaves that stand out of the green jungle if the size alone wasn't noticeable enough. It is said that the tree was created by Death himself as a memorial of the loss of his wife. The tree radiates a dark aura that scares off most trespassers. Kimberly Neem Kimberly Neem is a fungus that releases toxic gases into the air. It can be any color. It is the main reason where the Toxic Jungle got it's name from. Purple Jalap Purple Jalap is a long fruit that grows in a tree, it's dark purple with light purple spots. It has a sweet taste with a bitter after taste, it's often used in fancy bars in the New Lands. It grows in Acid Falls, where it's damp enough fir it to prosper. Golden Moss Golden Moss is a family of moss that grows in the Barren Desert, it has a golden color to blend in with it's surroundings. It sometimes lets out pollen to reproduce. Penny Blunt-Leaved A Penny Blunt-leaved is bush with very round leaves, it has dark and light green leaves and is most commonly found in the Acid Falls. Itchweed Itchweed is a plant that is a vine with yellow leaves, it has the capability to shoot small needles at creatures that come to close, the effect is a nasty rash that itches badly. It is most commonly found in the Toxic Jungle. Tassel Canyon Alder Tassel Canyon Alder is a very tall tree that has no leaves, it appears dead but is very much alive. It feeds off of heat and dry areas. It is only found in the Barren Desert. Prickely Cutleaf Hellebore Prickely Cutleaf Hellebore is a long vern like plant that is usually sand colored, the leaves are prickly and are very sharp, so it can create a papercut. It's usually found in the Barren Desert Giant Chigger Tassel Giant Chigger Tassel is a large fungus that spews toxic chemicals into the air, the toxins could kill a adult monster in under 10 minutes if inhaled for too long. It is circular shaped and is about 2 feet. Wide and half a foot high. It only grows in the Toxic Jungle and can be found on a few trees in usually a pair of 3. Sword Bolean Wintercress Sword Bolean Wintercress is a tree that grows in the Isolated Arctic, its bark and cones are often used in crafting swords as it is one of the most strongest natural resources on the land. The bark is a silver color just like the cones. The leaves are a brilliant frosted green. Mango Cucumber Mango Cucumber is a tree that is has an egg shaped tree trunk and grows peach colored fruits that are cylinder shaped. The leaves are a normal green with frosted tips. It is most commonly found in the Toxic Jungle. Horse Groundberry Horse Groundberry are small black berries that grow in the Toxic jungle on a low growing bush with light green leaves, it is poisonous to monsters but is the favorite food of Dire Horses. Cursed Stickweed Cursed Stickweed is a bush that has bright green leaves for 1 week before wilting and dying, earning it's name. It is found in the Barren Desert. Bur Mahogany These plants grow in small numbers, but it's fairly hard to control and maintain their growth. They are found in Acid Falls and can be brewed as thee. Bur Boxwood The Bur Boxwood is an extremely common, tiny plant and can be found in the Isolated Arctic. It blooms in late summer. It has huge, wedge shaped leaves, which are usually dark red. It also grows quite small flowers, which can be black, orange, dark yellow, and dark purple.° Tassel Soldier's Oak These plants grow alone, but within a decent distance from each other, but it's challenging to control and maintain their growth. Cabinet Queen Barbara As defense mechanism these plants have a thick wooden stem. They rely on wind pollination to reproduce. Once pollinated they grow fairly large delicious fruits. Mossycup way ink plant These plants are very common, medium sized plant and can be found in Acid Falls. It blooms once a year, for 2 weeks. It has large sickle shaped leaves, which are usually black. It also grows huge flowers, which can be light bronze, dark yellow, light pink and dark red. Valley Mirbeck's Chesnut These plants grow within short distances from each other, but it's challenging to maintain and control. They can be dried and used in cooking. Fern-leaf Pigeon Daisy °As a defense mechanism these plants mimics the overall look of a different, poisonous plant. They rely on wind pollination to reproduce. Once pollinated, they grow small, delicious nuts. Echo's Joke These plants are small Azure colored flowers which keep repeating a sentence they heard. Whiskey Blackberry These plants have oval shaped leaves that can be dried and used to make alcohol. In late winter they grow small black berries. Spiney Scoke The Spiney Scoke is a very common, tiny plant and can be found in the Barren Desert. It blooms in late spring. It has tiny, diamond shaped leaves, which are usually dark yellow. It also grows decent sized flowers, which can be pink, blue, light silver and dark blue. Vanilla Pokerroot As a defence mechanism these plants grow thick thorns. They rely on wind breezes to carry their seeds away to reproduce. Once pollinated they grow fairly large inedible nuts. Moose Timbleweed Moose Timbleweed is a small dead looking bush that tumbles throughout the desert in order to reproduce. Early Hair Early Hair is a plant with a hard stem, it's leaves are thin and long, giving the look of hair. Land Bush Land Bush is a small bush that grow in large groups on the water, giving the illusion that it's a island. Category:Biology